utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chalili
|9FpOi2YHmbk}} Chalili (茶理理) is a Chinese who uploads her covers on Nico Nico Douga, YouTube and Bilibili. She can be described to have a somewhat nasally but soothing and cute voice. She can sound boyish with a more nasal sound to fit the song, but she is also able to sing with a clearer voice to display a more feminine voice as seen in her cover of E? Aa, Sou." . She sings in Japanese and English fluently as seen in her acoustic cover of "Karakuri Pierrot" . She covered various Chinese and American pop songs since she started singing and uploaded to various sites, but original uploads are currently only uploaded to her 5sing. Her most popular cover is "About me" with more than 52K views on Nico Nico Douga 21K on YouTube and 326K on Bilibili as of October 2014. List of Covered Songs feat. Chalili and Sawasawako (2013.09.06) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Xiao Kui and Chalili (2013.12.31) # "Ifuu Doudou" (2014.01.21) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.01.28) # "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" feat. Shuiyuanwuyi, Chalili and Feixue (2014.02.21) # "Ikanaide" (2014.03.01) # "About me" (2014.03.28) # "La Vanille" (Original with KuroNya) (2014.04.30) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2014.06.15) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (All Night, the Idea of Two) (2014.06.22) # "Blessing" -World Edition- feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Howl, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Enae, Un3h, cheeseman, Paperblossom and Toriko (2014.07.03) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Ib ver.- (2014.07.07) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.08.04) # "Oto no Naru Hou he→" feat. Xiao Kui, Hiroki, Fengya Sae, Evalia, Chalili, u_Ryo, Wang Wang (2014.10.03) # "Senbonzakura" (2015.02.11) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver Borders- feat. kuma☆, Chalili, Len, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, SquaDus and Lucky (2015.08.26) # "Saikyouiku" feat. Len and Chalili (2015.08.28) # "Otogi Banashi" feat. Peach Tokorozawa, Hitomi, MarBlue and Chalili (2015.09.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" -English & Japanese ver.- (2015.10.11) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver Connect- feat. kuma☆, Chalili, Len, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, SquaDus, Lucky, Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, Ehmz, Tune and Paperblossom (2016.02.12) # "Echo" feat. N.U. (2016.02.21) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Sojiro and Chalili (2016.07.07) }} Discography Gallery |Chalili La Vanille.png|Chalili as seen in her song "La Vanille" |Blessing.worldedition.1754430.png|Tune, MastaH, ehmz, Paperblossom, Sumashu, Un3h, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, Kiro, Enae, Chalili and Len as seen in "Blessing -World Edition-" }} Trivia * Chalili currently attends University of Southern California and she finished a 1 year exchange program at Waseda University in Japan from 2014-2015.Twitter post for Waseda 1 Year Program * Her home is in Changsha, China.ask.fm post about her home * She has been singing since 2008.ask.fm post about when she started singing * She started learning Japanese in 2013.ask.fm post about learning Japanese * She took vocal training classes in her freshman year of college.ask.fm post about taking vocal training classes * She lived in Italy for some time during high school.ask.fm post about living in Italy * She likes to listen to Lea Michele, LiSA, Kesha, and Becky G.ask.fm post about her favorite singers * She is the voice provider of 's first Chinese VOCALOID4 .Stardust's voice provider External Links * Twitter * Soundcloud * Weibo * 5Sing * ask.fm